


The Neighbour's a Witch

by xxDustNight88



Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Jess's new neighbor is a lot more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	The Neighbour's a Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Finishing up old events combined with new ones... Hopefully, you all enjoy this story! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella to reading this over and GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly subscription to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc or The CW Television Network, and anyone else that may own any part of it. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms21 February 3rd: Meet-Cute  
> #CastTheDice20 08/15/20 -Twos: Neighbour AU

After the war, Ginny opted to transfer Magical schools. She still had one year left to go, but she had no desire to study where her brother had lost his life. The pain was just too much, and she hated walking the halls of Hogwarts seeing the places where so many had fallen. With some coaxing, her parents agreed to let her pick a new Magical school where she could finish her studies in peace.

That was how she ended up in the States. After some research, Ginny opted to finish her final year of school at Ilvermorny. She loved every second of it, even being placed into a new 'house' so to speak. She excelled even more than she had at Hogwarts, making her wish this was where she'd gone all along. After finishing her studies, instead of returning to the UK as planned, Ginny found work in New York City.

Her job with the Magical Congress of the United States of America was a simple desk job, but it allowed her to practice Quidditch on weekends in the hope that she may still earn a place on a team some day. There were teams in the States, but they were very hard to get onto, especially if you hadn't played regularly in well over a year. Nevertheless, Ginny was happy and she rented a flat in the city to stay in the midst of all the excitement.

One afternoon, Ginny was walking the stairs up to her flat when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't see you over my bags," Ginny apologized, leaning her head around her overly full grocery bag.

"That's okay," the dark-haired man said. He smirked and added, "Go to the store hungry?"

"How did you guess?" Ginny laughed and patted the full bags. "I haven't even since breakfast. Plus, I hate shopping so I like to do it all in one go and make it last.'"

"That sounds like a good idea. I should probably do that from now on to," the man said, now inching around Ginny. "I'm Jess, by the way."

"Ginny." She smiled and nodded her head in greeting. "I live on floor three."

"Me too," Jess said, tipping his head to the side. "How come I've never seen you?"

Ginny wanted to say it was because she typically used the floo network or apparated, but this guy was clearly a muggle, or no maj as they called them here in the States. She shrugged one shoulder as best as she could with her arms so full. "I'm pretty quiet and come and go at weird hours."

"Makes sense," Jess said. "Well, Ginny. I've got to be going, but it was nice to meet you. If you ever need anything, feel free to knock on door 3B. I can't promise one of my asshole roommates won't answer, but just ask for me."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm in 3H if you ever get bored and want to hang out or something."

"I may take you up on that sometime," Jess said, and then waved before hurrying on down the rest of the stairs.

Ginny watched him go, still smiling. Even though she lived with her for over a year, she didn't have very many friends. It would be nice to get to know Jess and maybe some of the others that lived in the building. She may be a witch, but the less wizarding folk she knew the better. She hated being asked about the war and having to explain how she lost Fred.

After getting back into her apartment and putting away the groceries, Ginny plopped down on her sofa and decided to call Hermione. After a few rings, her friend across the pond answered. "Hermione? Hey!"

"Hey, Ginny. How are you," Hermione asked brightly.

"I'm doing okay," Ginny replied. "I was calling because I thought I would check in and see how everyone was doing."

"I think we're all doing okay. Missing you, of course. Are you coming home to visit soon?"

"I wish I could, but work is pretty busy right now," Ginny explained, frowning. "I actually called because I met someone in my building today."

"Really? That's great!" Hermione replied, clearly excited for her friend. "Who are they?"

"His name is Jess. He lives right down the hall," Ginny told Hermione, already knowing where this was about to go next.

"A guy? Is he cute?" Hermione asked, clearly smirking.

"He was okay, I guess. Looked a bit punk rock," Ginny explained, thinking of Jess's jean jacket and dark hair. "He's a muggle."

"There's nothing wrong with dating muggles."

"I know, I've just never done it," Ginny replied. "Besides, who said I even wanted to date him. It would just be nice to have a couple friends over here."

Hermione chuckled. "I guess you're right about that. My mistake. I automatically assumed you liked him."

"Hey now," Ginny added, a smirk forming. "He is rather cute, so you never know."

"There's the Ginny I know and love," Hermione teased.

Laughing, Ginny said, "A girl gets lonely at night."

"That she does."

The girls laughed and then went on with their usual conversation as they caught up about work, friends, and family. By the time they finished their conversation, Ginny was certain she would have to make a trip home soon.

* * *

It was a week or so later that Ginny was sitting at her kitchen table doing some work when there was a knock at the door. Setting aside her parchment and quill, she made her way to the front food to peer out the peephole. Surprise, followed by a smile lit up her face when she saw that it was Jess on the other side.

Glancing in the mirror on the wall, Ginny made sure that she didn't look a mess before unlatching the door. Smiling brightly, she said, "Hi, Jess," as she opened the door wide.

"Ginny," Jess greeted, with a nod. "My roommates are having a party Friday, and I thought you might like to come by."

"Really?" Ginny asked, tilting her head. She leaned against the door jamb and crossed her arms. "That sounds like fun. I should be off from work early. Should I bring anything?"

"Maybe a pizza or something," Jess said with a shrug. "We're a bunch of guys, so we're not super picky."

"Sounds like my brothers," Ginny said and then laughed. "I miss them."

"Are they still in the UK?" Jess asked, and when Ginny gave him a surprised look, he added, "The accent gave you away."

"Oh, right!" Ginny shook her head at herself. "Yeah, I live here on my own. The rest of my family is still over in England. I'm set to go home for the holidays, but sometimes I forget how much I miss them."

"My dad is out in California," Jess explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I've been on my own since I was eighteen."

"What about your mom?" Ginny asked, before realizing that he may have left her out on purpose.

"Oh, she lives up in Connecticut. Some little greeting card town called Stars Hollow," Jess said, rolling his eyes.

"Stars Hollow?" Ginny smiled as she imagined the little town. "Sounds cute to me, but I can understand why you would want to live here in the city. It's probably a lot more exciting."

"Oh you have no idea," Jess said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I hope you stop by Friday. I have to get to work, but come by before then if you have any questions."

"Sure," Ginny said with a nod. "I'll see you later."

"See you later."

After Jess had gone and Ginny returned to the kitchen table, she couldn't help but to smile. It was so nice of Jess to invite her to their party. She would bring a pizza or two and then get to know Jess and the other people he lived with. Picking up her quill, Ginny kept smiling the rest of the night.

* * *

Friday came and with it, Ginny's excitement. It had been so very long since she'd gone to a party with people her age so she was really looking forward to it. After she got off work at three, she'd hurried home and took a shower, straightening her long red hair afterward. She also applied some makeup and then dug around in her closet for some acceptable clothing to wear.

While she finished getting ready, she waited for the two pizzas she ordered to get delivered. She decided on a pair of light wash jeans and her black boots. Her top was green and skin tight, something Hermione would probably tease her endlessly about because it made her chest look nice. Ginny wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was definitely trying to make a good impression on Jess.

Just before eight, there was a knock at the door. When Ginny opened it, she was surprised to find Jess standing there holding her pizzas. "Jess?" she asked, confusion clouding her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I think these are yours?" Jess said, holding the pizza boxes aloft.

"They are," she said slowly, reaching out to take them. "I ordered them for the party."

"About that…" Jess began to say trailing off a bit. "My roommates decided to go out drinking. At noon, they are currently passed out or hungover."

"Oh no!" Ginny said, but she couldn't help laughing. "I can't remember the last time I drank during the day. To be honest, I haven't really gone drinking or kept alcohol around much since I lived back home."

"That's interesting," Jess said, reaching over to grab something at his feet. He lifted up a six pack of beer and said, "Well, let's switch things up a bit tonight then, shall we? Can I come in and eat pizza and drink with you?"

Opening the door wider with her hip, Ginny said, "Come on in, Jess. Just because your flatmates flaked out on us, doesn't mean we can't have a good time."

"That's what I was thinking,'' Jess said, carrying the beer inside and then shutting the door.

As she brought the pizza into the living room and set it on the low table in front of the couch, Ginny did a quick scan to make sure that there was nothing magical left out in the flat. Not seeing anything amiss, she set the pizzas down and then walked through to the kitchen to grab some plates, napkins, and bottle opener. When she returned, Jess had kicked off his boots and was opening the pizza.

"Hawaiian?" he asked, smirking as she came and sat down next to him on the couch.

"The pizza shop said it was popular," Ginny explained, handing him a plate. "I've never had it, so I thought it might be fun. The other one is just pepperoni."

"You're going to love it," Jess said, grabbing them a couple slices and then reaching for the beer. He used the opener to pop the caps off and passed one to Ginny. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" she said, clinking their bottles and taking a sip. "I haven't had a drink since this past summer when I went home to visit."

Jess, reclining a bit on the couch with his beer, said, "I've never been outside of the United States, but I have always wanted to go to England."

"It's pretty nice, but I left to get away from a lot of depressing thoughts," Ginny explained, feeling slightly sad. She tasted the Hawaiian pizza and did a little dance as she chewed. "This is quite good."

"I knew you'd like it," Jess said, now diving into his own pizza. "So you ran away across the pond, then? What happened?"

Sighing, Ginny realized that she couldn't really tell Jess all the details about the wizarding war, but she thought she could at least tell him about her brother. "I lost my brother, Fred, a few years ago. Afterward, I didn't want to stay there, so I came over here to finish school and find a job."

"I'm sorry about your brother," Jess said, taking a swig of beer. "That can't be easy."

"Thank you… It's not, and I miss him a lot. He and his twin, George, were always my best friends. When we lost Fred it was like we lost part of ourselves," Ginny explained. She'd forgone the pizza now, focusing on her beer instead. "There were seven of us in my family, and I am the youngest."

"Wow," Jess's eyes went wide at that revelation. "I've got a half-sister, but that's it. I hardly ever see her."

"Oh really?" Ginny said, pouting. "Where does she live? With your mom or dad?'

"My mom, so I can go up to Stars Hollow wherever I want, but I'm not really liked there," Jess said, smirking now.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I burnt a lot of bridges in that town, which is why I stick to the city here."

"Sounds exciting," Ginny said, smiling. She always enjoyed a bit of trouble. It reminded her of her brothers. "I might have to visit this place and see what it's all about sometimes."

"We could go up one weekend," Jess said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "If you want, that is."

"That would be great," Ginny replied, truly excited at the prospect. "I hardly ever get out of the city, so it would be fun to travel and see up north."

"Yeah?" Jess said, eyeing her up carefully.

"Definitely. My, uh, boarding school was in Massachusetts, but I never went out much while there," Ginny told Jess, opening another beer for them both.

Jess took the offered beer. "Well, you let me know when it works best for you, and we can make some plans." Jess sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We can either stay with my mom and her crazy husband, or my uncle, Luke. I'd rather stay with Luke."

"Are you sure that he won't mind having an extra person stay at his place?" Ginny asked, picking at the label on the beer. "I don't want to intrude."

"Hell, Luke practically lives with his girlfriend, so we'll probably have his apartment to ourselves." Scratching the side of his face he added, "Actually, I bet we could get a deal at an Inn."

"Oh, I'm fine with staying with your uncle," Ginny said waving away the comment about the inn. "I'm used to camping in my backyard from time to time growing up, so staying in your uncle's flat would be fine."

"We can walk about it more later," Jess said with a sly grin that indicated there would be a lot of hashing out their travel plans to come.

"Perfect," Ginny agreed, tapping his bottle with her own. "Anyway, tell me more about why you're here in New York. I want to hear all about it."

* * *

"So how did your date go with Jess last night?" Hermione asked Ginny a few weeks later.

Huffing as she stirred a pot of soup on the stove and holding the mobile to her ear, Ginny said, "It wasn't a date."

"You went on a mini holiday with a bloke and stayed in an inn together," Hermione teased. "Sounds like a date to me."

"It wasn't a date," Ginny replied grumpily as she turned off the heat to put her soup in a bowl. "It was just a holiday, Hermione. I swear. We visited his mum and family and walked around Stars Hollow."

"Did he kiss you?" When Ginny didn't reply, she gasped across the line. "He did! You two kissed!"

"Shhh!" Ginny insisted as she sat down at the table to eat. "You'll have Ron hear and then run off to tell the rest of my family."

"He's asleep in front of the fire," Hermione told her friend. "He won't hear a thing."

"I swear if I get one call from my mum about hooking up with strange boys I am going to hex you," Ginny threatened, even though she was smiling the entire time. "As much as I love my family I do not need them intervening in my love life."

"So you like Jess a lot then?" Hermione asked.

"I think so, yeah. He and I get along rather well," Ginny explained, stirring her soup. "We enjoy going to concerts around the city and trying new restaurants."

"I'm really happy for you," Hermione said with sincerity. "It's about time you found someone able to keep up with you. By the way, are you planning on telling him about your magic?"

"Well, I guess I should do it before I bring him home for the holidays then, shouldn't I?" Ginny asked, smiling at Hermione gasp of excitement on the other end of the line. "It would be quite hard to explain the Burrow without him knowing I was a witch."

"That might just scare him away."

"I don't think it would, but it will make it a lot easier to explain everything," Ginny said, smiling. "I really want this to work."

"I think it will, Gin," Hermione said quietly. "Just be honest with him and it will be fine."

Hermione and Ginny talked a bit more, making plans for the holidays that included Ginny's, hopefully, official boyfriend. They also talked about Hermione and Ron trying for a baby before eventually hanging up for the night. When her phone lit up with a text from Jess, Ginny decided she should just bite the wand and tell Jess everything.

Typing out a text, she muttered, "Here goes nothing," and then hit send. Whatever happened next, she would be ready for it. Her only hope was that Jess would be ready to learn her secret and stay with her afterward. When her text lit again and the response was positive, Ginny smiled and invited Jess over to talk. Grabbing her wand from the counter, Ginny hurried to answer the door.

When the knock sounded, she said, " _Alohomora_ ," and watched as Jess opened the door curiously. "Hi Jess," she greeted, holding her wand aloft. "There's something you should know about me…"

Jess's only reply was a smirk before he strode forward and kissed her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

Giving him another quick kiss, she said, "I'm a witch."

Jess's only reply was another kiss before he said, "I knew there was something special about you."

Relieved, Ginny knew that Jess would be fine with her being a witch, and they had a lot of fun times ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
